walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Georgie's Group (TV Series)
Georgie's Group is a small group of survivors that first appears in the episode "The Key" in AMC's The Walking Dead. It is led by a woman named Georgie. Overview At some point after the outbreak brought civilization to an end, the well informed and intelligent Georgie became part of a group of people with a unique modus operandi. This group regularly dispatched some of its own to travel around discovering other survivors to trade knowledge with. Their purpose was to spread blueprints and information from humanity's past to facilitate the re-building of society. As time went on they found fewer new communities, and many of the ones they did come into contact with were hostile or otherwise unsuitable for trade. Their base of operations is unknown, but they operate across a large area, possibly beyond the state of Virginia. It appears that after meeting with a new community, they maintain contact by means of handwritten letters and occasional visits to check on their progress. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the life of Georgie's group members before the zombie apocalypse. It is unknown if any of her group members knew each other before the outbreak occurred. Post-Apocalypse Season 8 "The Key" Nearly 2 years after the outbreak, Georgie and her companions discover an agrarian community in Virginia, named Hilltop. Unbeknownst to them, the colony is in the middle of a conflict with another group, putting a great strain on their resources and creating an atmosphere of deep distrust. They leave a crate in a conspicuous place to safely make contact. Rosita retrieves the crate and gives Maggie the attached note, which offers them a "key to your future" in exchange for food and records. The note includes coordinates for a meeting point. Maggie worries that it's a trap, but Michonne suggests they investigate. Michonne, Maggie, Rosita and Enid drive to the designated meeting spot and find two women waiting by a van. A third woman wearing a suit steps out and introduces herself as Georgie. Her bodyguards are Hilda and Midge. Georgie explains that she can give Maggie valuable knowledge in exchange for food and records. Maggie takes them prisoner instead. Maggie gives Georgie a crate of food and records, and Georgie reciprocates with a sizable portion of the food in her van, having seen the desperate state of Hilltop and knowing that it needs the supplies more than she does. She gives Maggie a binder full of plans for windmills, water mills and other schematics to help create a community, the key to a future that she had been talking about. "Build this place up," she urges Maggie. And they leave the Hilltop. Season 9 In the 18 months following the war the war Georgie still remains in contact with Hilltop, and with Maggie in particular. Georgie's correspondence includes reports on her travels around the country and her dealings with the various groups she encounters. Jesus remarks that Georgie wants Maggie to join up with her, but Maggie is reluctant as she is Hilltop's leader and has work to do there. In the meantime, her plans have gradually been put into place. Alexandria and the Hilltop are thriving with expanded agricultural land, plans for a windmill and other expansions. The Kingdom is slowly regaining its numbers and Oceanside are gingerly integrating. The remaining Saviors at the Sanctuary are struggling, however. They lost over three quarters of their forces, were disarmed and left without their previous means to acquire supplies; extortion. Due to animosity over the war and the losses suffered in it, many do not wish to help them get back on their feet, despite Rick's best efforts to bring the communities together. After the loss of Rick, the destruction of a jointly-repaired bridge and the revelation that Oceanside were assassinating certain influential Saviors, the fragile relationship was broken, and the Saviors were left to their own devices. Over the subsequent intervening 6 years, it is revealed that Maggie and her young son joined Georgie's group at some point, following an unknown event that forced a wedge between the communities, driving Alexandria into isolation. Unable to grow food, and without outside support, the Sanctuary failed and the Saviors either joined the other communities or struck out on their own. Georgie's vision has been completed. Aided by the integration of former Saviors, Alexandria has greatly expanded its walls, built new homes, a church and the proposed windmill, as well as blossoming agricultural plots. The Hilltop is similarly thriving, however the Kingdom, still based in the old school, is struggling to keep going as pests destroy their crops and the structures themselves begin to crumble with age. Members *Georgie (Leader) *Hilda *Midge *Maggie Rhee *Hershel Rhee *Many unnamed people Killed Victims This list shows the victims Georgie's Group has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances The Walking Dead Season 8 *"The Key" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Category:Groups Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Georgie's Group